


Flying High

by WaltD



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Wade Everett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, how else would you get from Toronto to Vancouver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> These stories assume that FK is contemporary and on-going. Some stories feature an OC, Wade Everett, a new partner for Nick. 
> 
> The characters in Forever Knight were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction. This story may be archived wherever by whomever.

  
_(Possibly somewhat risqué.)_  
  
 _Up, up, and away in my beautiful balloon!_  
 _\-- Up, Up, and Away, Fifth Dimension_  
  
  
"You're kidding, right?" said Wade incredulously.  
  
"No.  Seriously.  With another vampire, it doesn't matter, and with a human, there'd be too much else going on.  Uh, trying not to bite them for one.  Sheesh! Where do you get these ideas?"  Nick really did seem to be blushing in this instance.  
  
Wade replied, "Well, frankly, I'd have thought it'd be natural.  I mean, after all since you can fly and -- "  
  
"-- You just have sex on the mind too much, Detective!" Nick was beginning to be shocked.  
  
"Maybe, but I think having sex while flying would be one of the first things you'd have tried.  Humph.  You're obviously not a member of the mile-high club."  
  
"Mile-high club?" Nick asked innocently hoping to change the topic.  
  
"Oh, lordy, lordy.  I guess you wouldn't be flying much on airplanes, but then, now that I think about it, surely you don't fly all the way to Vancouver or Edmonton on your own power do you?"  
  
"Uh, well, no.  We can't fly that high, that fast, and that far.  Now, what's this mile-high thing?"  
  
"It's making use of the plane's restroom facilities to have, uh, make, um, the two of you, --"  
  
"Wade, I'm a big boy and more than old enough.  You can say 'sex' in front of me and if I'm embarrassed sometimes, I know it won't kill me.  Now you mean two, supposedly consenting, adults squeeze themselves into the plane's toilet for the purposes of having intercourse, right?"  
  
"Well, jeez, Knight.  You put it _that_ way, it takes all the fun out of it."  Wade quoted dryly, " 'supposedly consenting adults squeeze themselves into the plane's toilet facility for the purposes of having intercourse'.  No, they squeeze into the toilet to screw their brains out in the 15 to 20 minutes before the plane lands.  Oh, and it's not always just two."  Wade gave Nick a very salacious look.  
  
Nick gave Wade a quizzical look, then smirked and said, "And you know this because . . . ?  Ah, don't answer.  Look, if you want to be crude –"  
  
"Well, not really, but sometimes talking with you is like – well, very strange.  First you act like you've never heard of the mile-high club, then you can describe it technically."  
  
"Wade, it's not something that's ever come up in my conversations, and with your clear and concise description, I can figure it out.  While you may think I'm slow on some things," Nick added with some irritation, "I am not, after all, stupid, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry, Nick.  I know you aren't.  It surprises me sometimes that for someone who's been around as long as you have to have some incredible gaps in your knowledge.  But then, you're right, you don't really need to fly much, and it wouldn't naturally come up in conversation.   
  
"Anyway, you should try it sometime!"  
  
Nick looked at his temporary partner and said with more than a trace of humor, "Why, Detective Everett, you aren't by any chance volunteering to show me what's done?"  He gave Wade his best little puppydog look.  
  
"Oh.  Really.  You aren't asking for a demonstration, are you?" and Wade gave Nick a little puppydog look right back at him.  
  
"Ha ahhaahahaha!  Ah, Wade, no, I'm not, but you know that.  On the other hand, form various reports and rumors I've heard, you might ask my father about this."  
  
"Hmmmmm," said Wade, "Now, there's a thought."  
  
Wade stared off into the distance for a bit.  
  
"Wade," Nick said.  
  
"Oh, uh, what, Nick?"  
  
"You're humming."  Nick smiled wide at his partner.  
  
Wade gave Nick a slightly exasperated look, pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Ah, hello, Lucius.  How are you?  I have a question for you, mon général.  Have you ever flown to Vancouver . . .?"  
  
Nick just rolled his eyes upward.  
  
  
\--0--


End file.
